Atando cabos
by Orica
Summary: POST-DH Tras salir del despacho de Dumbledore, Harry y los demás atan cabos antes de volver a casa.
1. Horas después

POST-DEATHLY HALLOWS

Los tres salieron del despacho del director y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, deseosos de poder, por fin, descansar como es debido. Pasaron por el hueco del retrato, y tras recibir unos cuantos abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de los pocos alumnos que aun estaban allí, subieron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. Una vez arriba, Harry se sentó en su cama, y rompió el silencio que se había apoderado de ellos desde que salieron del despacho del director:

-Lo siento. Quiero decir, siento que me hayáis tenido que acompañar a buscar los Horr...

-Harry... -lo interrumpió Ron-.

-En serio, y siento mucho lo de Fred, ni él, ni Remus, ni Tonks deber...

-Harry! No empieces, sabes que ni Hermione ni yo te habríamos dejado ir solo a por los Horrocruxes, y si todos peleamos, fue para ayudarte a derrotar a Voldemort y poder vivir en paz, no te mortifiques, ni cargues con las culpas, porque para nada es así, vale? Y fin de la discusión, como vuelvas a sacar el tema le digo a Ginny que te eche un hechizo de Mocomurcielagos!

-Vale, lo tendré en cuenta.

En unos minutos lo único que perturbaba la paz de la torre eran los ronquidos de Ron, que habrían hecho competencia a los gruñidos de un troll.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó, y se dio cuenta que era temprano, ya que ninguno de sus compañeros se había despertado aún. Bajó a la sala común, y allí se encontró a Hermione, sentada en una butaca y con cara de cansancio.

-Parece que no soy el único que no consigue dormir de un tirón. -dijo Harry, sobresaltando a Hermione, que no se había percatado de su presencia-.

-¡Harry! No te había visto, qué susto me has dado...Si, la verdad es que no he pasado muy buena noche, he conseguido descansar algo, pero después de todo lo que paso ayer, ya sabes...demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para conseguir dormir bien. -contestó Hermione-.

-Si, en especial pensando en un elemento de cabello pelirrojo, amigo mío por cierto, que sigue roncando como si no hubiera mañana, ¿no? - se burló Harry-.

Hermione se puso roja, pero le burló a Harry de la misma manera:

-Me parece que no soy la única que piensa en alguien de cabello pelirrojo, en tu caso amiga mía, y por eso no ha podido dormir toda la noche, ¿verdad?

-Touché, has dado en el blanco...La verdad es que también he pasado parte de la noche pensando en Remus, Tonks, Fred, incluso en Snape, aún sigo sin creerme todo lo que ha pasado, sigo sin asimilar que todo se ha acabado, que a partir de ahora todo será distinto, todo...

-...será mejor -terminó Hermione-.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron a la vez, sabían que les esperaban momentos difíciles, pero todo iba a mejorar, de eso estaban seguros. De repente, un rugido rompió el silencio.

-Eso ha sido mi estomago, voy a bajar a las cocinas a ver si consigo algo para desayunar, enseguida vuelvo -dijo Harry-.

Harry bajó hasta las cocinas, Hogwarts estaba desierto, aún era temprano para que los pocos estudiantes que seguían allí se despertaran. Algunos elfos que estaban en las cocinas, tan serviciales como siempre, le dieron de todo para desayunar, y le dieron un extra de comida para sus dos amigos, y tras darle las gracias un millón de veces, Harry subió a la torre. Por el camino iba pensando, en unos días volverían a la Madriguera. Iba a ser extraño volver allí, sabiendo que nunca más tendría que temer a que en cualquier esquina se apareciera Voldemort y matara a cualquiera de sus seres queridos, aunque por otra parte, a los Weasley, y a Hermione y a él mismo les costaría reponerse de la perdida de Fred, junto con los demás, pero sabia que seguirían adelante. Aunque aparte de la vuelta a la Madriguera tendría que resolver otro asunto igual de complicado, con nombre propio: Ginny. No había hablado con ella desde la batalla, sabía que no era el mejor momento para hablar, pero necesitaba hacerlo, mostrarle su apoyo y demostrarle que no le importaría esperar, como hizo ella con él durante ese largo año.

Estaba envuelto en esos pensamientos, cuando llegó al retrato de la señora Gorda, que seguía vacío como la noche anterior, seguramente se habría ido a celebrarlo con alguno de los cuadros del colegio. Entró a la Sala Común, y se encontró a Hermione y Ron sentados en el sofá, hablando en susurros mientras Ron jugaba con el pelo de la castaña. Entonces, se percataron de su presencia, y Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dijo:

-Ron me ha contado la conversación que tuvisteis anoche -le dijo con tono de reproche-.

-Ya...-Harry esperaba otra reprimenda como la de Ron-.

En lugar de eso, de repente, Hermione lo abrazó, y susurró:

-Prometimos que te acompañaríamos, y esa promesa no tiene fecha de caducidad, que lo sepas.

Ron se unió al abrazo, y dijo:

-Claro, por mucho que te hayas librado de Voldemort, ¡no cuentes con que te librarás de nosotros!

Los tres se abrazaron con fuerza, y Harry intentó expresarles todo lo que sentía, Ron, su mejor amigo y casi hermano, el que siempre estaba ahí para alegrar el día a todos, se sentía parte de su familia, y Hermione, su mejor amiga, también prácticamente su hermana, siempre sacándoles de líos a los dos, ese lazo tan especial que los unía a los tres era algo con lo que Harry había soñado siempre, una familia.

Entonces, Ron se percató de la comida que traía Harry, y se lanzó como un poseso a devorar todo lo que pillaba, con lo que Harry y Hermione se rieron.


	2. Momentos difíciles

Después del desayuno, los pocos alumnos que quedaban en Hogwarts bajaron al Gran Comedor, y tras despedirse entre abrazos y llantos, algunos volvieron con sus familias por red Flu, y otros decidieron quedarse para los oficios que se harían en un par de días en honor a los caídos. Muchos familiares se quedaron en Hogwarts para ayudar con la reconstrucción y la preparación de los funerales, entre ellos, la familia Weasley, la abuela de Neville, e incluso Andromeda Tonks.

El día de los funerales llegó muy pronto, los dos días habían pasado volando, y esa mañana se respiraba tristeza en el ambiente, Harry y Ron bajaron de la torre, vestidos con sus túnicas de gala, y se encontraron con Hermione y los demás Weasley en la sala común. Juntos bajaron a los terrenos del castillo, ahí tendrían lugar los funerales. Los Weasley se sentaron en las primeras filas, y Harry y Hermione se fueron a sentar en las filas del medio, pero Molly se apresuró a cogerlos de la mano para llevarlos con ellos. Hermione se sentó entre Ron y Harry, y al lado de éste, se sentó Ginny, era lo mas cerca que había estado de ella en estos días, lo cual hizo sentirse mejor a Harry, y aunque él no lo supiera, Ginny se sentía de la misma manera que él. Harry se dió la vuelta para mirar a los presentes, Neville, Luna, Dean, y algunos alumnos más de Gryffindor estaban en la fila de atrás, Harry les sonrió, y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa, mas atrás estaban los profesores del colegio, Hagrid, la señora Pompfrey, y muchos más rostros conocidos que Harry no alcanzaba a ver.

El maestro de ceremonias subió a la plataforma que habían puesto para la ocasión, era el mismo hombre bajito que había oficiado el funeral de Dumbledore, y dio comienzo a la ceremonia recordando los nombres de los caídos y la causa por la que habían luchado. Cuando llegó a los nombres de Fred, Remus y Tonks, Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, y oyó unos sollozos a su izquierda, vio a Hermione llorando en los brazos de Ron, mientras éste la consolaba e intentaba hacer el esfuerzo de mantenerse entero y no llorar él también. Se fijó en Ginny, ella siempre tan fuerte, pero en esos momentos le caían las lagrimas sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Harry entonces le acarició la mejilla, secándole las lagrimas con la mano, y acto seguido, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, gesto que Ginny le agradeció apretándole la mano, ya que en esos momentos las palabras no le salían.

El oficio paso muy rápido, casi ni se dieron cuenta, muchos de los familiares de los caídos salieron a decir unas palabras, la profesora Mcgonagall habló en nombre de todos los profesores, e incluso Harry dio un pequeño discurso que emocionó a todos, en especial a los Weasley y a Hermione, que en cuanto éste bajo de la plataforma, se unieron todos en un abrazo, como la gran familia que se sentían.

Una vez terminado el oficio, se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo, para recoger sus pertenencias y volver, por fin, a casa. En todo el trayecto, Ron no soltó a Hermione, la tenia aún fuertemente abrazada, y Harry y Ginny seguían agarrados de la mano, ninguno de los cuatro quería estar solo en esos momentos, y su mutua compañía era la mejor que podían desear.


	3. Vuelta a casa

Entraron al castillo, y se reunieron todos en el Gran Comedor para disfrutar de la última comida de ese curso tan caótico para algunos y de su última comida en Hogwarts para otros. Aún reinaba el ambiente triste de la mañana, pero en algunos casos, como el de los Weasley, habían conseguido esbozar alguna que otra sonrisa oyendo a Hermione regañar a Ron por hablar con la boca llena y darle una colleja por seguir haciéndolo, con lo que George soltó una carcajada, el primer atisbo de alegría que se le notaba en esos días, cosa que a todos hizo muy felices. Harry se pasó toda la comida pendiente de Ginny, preguntándole si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Hermione ni para Molly, que le guiñó un ojo a su hija cuando intercambiaron una mirada. Tras la comida, todos subieron a por sus pertenencias a sus respectivas habitaciones, y con un deje de nostalgia, algunos se fueron por la red Flu, y otros decidieron tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, entre ellos, Harry, Hermione y los Weasley, que habían decidido pasar por el callejón Diagón a recoger algunas cosas de George, que iba a pasar un tiempo en la Madriguera.

En el camino a Hogsmeade, Harry decidió que era el momento de hablar con Ginny, se había pasado todo el día dándole vueltas y dudando si hablar con ella o no, y había tomado una decisión.

-Ginny...¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? -dijo Harry, interrumpiendo la charla que tenían ella y Hermione-.

-Claro, dime -contestó Ginny, y se quedaron atrás, dejando que Ron y Hermione continuaran el camino-.

-Mmm...veras, no se como empezar...ya sabes que en algún momento íbamos a tener que hablar, pero no quería agobiarte, con todo lo que ha pasado, solo quería que supieras que si me necesitabas estaría ahí -dijo Harry, se le había olvidado el discurso que había planeado-. Pero bueno, solo quería decirte qu...

-Si lo que me quieres preguntar es si mantengo la promesa de esperarte, la respuesta es sí, pero ahora que todo se ha acabado, no creo que haga falta esperar, ¿verdad? A no ser que mientras hayas estado en tu búsqueda, hayas ligado con alguna veela -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la boca-.

-¿Sabes cual fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuve antes de que la maldición de Voldemort me "matara" en el bosque? -le contestó Harry, mientras se iba acercando a ella-. Pensé en ti, Ginny, en tus besos, tú fuiste en lo ultimo que pensé antes de que ese rayo me alcanzara.

Ginny no necesito oír mas, rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y le besó, como nunca antes. Harry correspondió al beso, mientras sonreía, nada le hacía mas feliz que eso, sentir un beso de su pelirroja preferida mientras le acariciaba su suave y fragante pelo, en ese momento se olvidaron de que el resto del mundo existía, ya nada les importaba mientras estuvieran juntos. Se separaron y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, y juntaron sus frentes mientras se sonreían el uno al otro, en ese momento sobraban las palabras.

-¡Eh, vosotros dos, eh, parejita, que tenemos un tren que coger! -se oyó un grito en la distancia-.

-Mi hermano siempre tan oportuno, de verdad...-murmuró Ginny-.

-No te preocupes, es su venganza por haber interrumpido su beso en medio de la batalla -contestó Harry, divertido-.

-No, ¿en serio? ¡Hermione no me contó esa parte! -dijo Ginny, mientras empezaban a andar hacia la estación-.

-Luego te cuento, que aquí hay oídos indiscretos -le susurró Harry, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo y le daba un beso en la frente-.

-Oye, menos cuchicheos, que se que estabais hablando de mi... -dijo Ron indignado-.

-Déjalos, Ron, tienen mucho de que hablar, no van a pasarse el día hablando de ti -dijo Hermione divertida, mientras les guiñaba el ojo a Harry y a Ginny-.

Llegaron a la estación, y mientras Ginny se paraba a hablar con Luna, que también había decidido ir en el expreso junto con Neville, Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron pensativos, mirándose los unos a los otros.

-¿Os dais cuenta de que esta puede ser la última vez que estemos aquí los tres juntos? -dijo Hermione, con un deje de nostalgia en su voz-.

-Si, pero no te preocupes... -comenzó Ron-.

-...nos quedan muchas cosas que vivir y muchos sitios en los que estar juntos -completó Harry, mientras los tres se fundían en un abrazo-.

Subieron al tren, y entraron en un compartimento bastante grande, Harry, Ginny, la cual estaba medio apoyada en Harry y se dejaba mimar por el, Hermione, que leía una revista mientras la comentaba con Luna, y Ron hablaba con Neville sobre Quidditch, aunque de vez en cuando Ron le hacia arrumacos a Hermione y ésta se dejaba querer, y Luna conversaba animadamente con Neville, conversación en la que éste estaba sumamente interesado, miraba a Luna sin pestañear, medio embobado. Ginny le susurró a Harry que mirara a Neville, y los dos se aguantaban la risa, estaba más que claro que Neville babeaba por Luna, aunque ésta no se diera cuenta. De pronto, Luna comentó:

-Neville, Neville, ¿estás bien? Me parece que hay torsosoplos por aquí, te han dejado el cerebro embotado, ¡voy a buscarlos! -dijo Luna con voz soñadora-.

-Espera, Luna, ¡voy contigo!

Los cuatro que quedaban en el vagón se miraron y estallaron en una carcajada simultánea, esas eran las pequeñas situaciones que los alegraban, y entonces, Harry, mientras abrazaba a Ginny con fuerza, se dio cuenta de que por mucho que hubiera por hablar, o por muchas situaciones que fueran a pasar, quería estar toda su vida así, rodeado de sus personas queridas, esas personas que se habían convertido en su familia, y viviendo los mejores momentos de su vida junto a ellos.


End file.
